Amlaut
by ArhiaRyusei
Summary: Qué pasaría si el espejo de Oesed tuviera un hermano?¿Qué pasa si los horrocruxes tienen más secretos por descubrir?¿Si Harry hubiera cedido a la tentación de ver el anhelo más profundo de su corazón una vez más?El corazón y el alma son dos cosas muy diferentes pero ambos están muy conectados,le tocará a Harry descubrir la verdadera pesadilla detrás de esa verdad. Advertencia,slash
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: este fic contiene escenas violentas y gore, además hay contenido slash (chicoxchico) asi que si no te gusta este genero te invito a que te retires pero si te gusta entonces disfruta. Hasta el momento son todas las advertencias, si acontece algo más entonces estaré avisando.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su maravilloso mundo no me pertenecen, este fic sólo es por entretenimiento.**

 **ENJOY! pikachu manda saludos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.** _**Cambios**_

 _Hogwarts, Habitación de chicos; Gryffindor. Horas 8:39pm; 1995._

Harry y Ron se encontraban sentados frente a frente en sus respectivas camas. Los demás chicos se hallaban en la sala común por lo que no había nadie más en el cuarto. Su conversación se había centrado en los malos acontecimientos surgiendo una tras otro durante todo el año, sin embargo Ron al cabo de un rato cambió el tema y a Harry no le agradaba nada de lo que trataba aquel asunto.

― Hermione tiene razón Harry, debes denunciarla con Dumbledore. Él de seguro hará algo para parar al sapo rosa.

― Ya te he dicho que no pienso hacerlo Ron. Simplemente deja de tratar el tema y réstale importancia.

― Pero es que ya llevas varias detenciones con ella y además no para de buscar cualquier excusa para darte una detención, últimamente te dejas llevar muy fácilmente por sus insinuaciones. Sé que intentas defender la verdad; pero eso te está conduciendo a más problemas, últimamente pareces muy irritable y cansado por lo que cedes fácilmente y tiendes a explotar.

― ¿Y qué crees que puedo hacer eh? Ella logra irritarme muy fácilmente y no puedo soportarla, todos andan diciendo que soy un mentiroso y un conspirador, incluso personas que yo creía mis amigos y compañeros. Puedo sentir sus miradas acusadoras por donde quiera que vaya y eso me cansa mucho más. Yo sólo trato de advertirles y abrirles los ojos, pero ellos se burlan en mi cara.

― Te entiendo hermano, todos se están comportando como unos completos idiotas. Ese sapo rosa también me llega a las casillas y me molesta que te esté haciendo esto. Por eso Hermione y yo estamos para apoyarte y creer en ti, considera al menos nuestro consejo compañero.

― Se ve que no entiendes Ron, yo no pienso decirle nada a Dumbledore, debo lidiar con mis propios problemas. Además estuvieron ocultándome bastantes cosas durante el verano a favor de Dumbledore, no sé si en otros años habrán hecho lo mismo.

― ¿Qué estás…

En ese momento ingresó la profesora McGonagall e interrumpió su conversación, debido a la expresión en su rostro sabían que no se trataba de buenas noticias.

― Sr. Weasley, Potter acompáñenme por favor, el director ha solicitado vuestra presencia― dijo la bruja y salió de la habitación seguida de inmediato y sin refute por parte de los chicos.

En el camino Hermione se unió a ellos y se dirigieron bajo guía de la profesora hacia la oficina del director.

― Diablillos de pimienta― recitó la profesora y la gárgola se hizo a un lado para dejarle el paso libre.

Subiendo los escalones por fin llegaron a la oficina del director y Harry observó que se hallaban el señor y la señora Weasley, los gemelos y Sirius además del profesor Snape. Lo que captó su atención sin embargo fue su padrino quien le dedicó una mirada triste a lo que Harry se inquietó.

― Ahora que estamos ya todos reunidos voy a proceder a daros la razón del por qué los he mandado a llamar…― dijo el director serio y un poco cansado ― Hace ya unas horas hubo un ataque en el callejón Diagon, el atacante fue una sola persona de la cual se desconoce su identidad, llevaba una gabardina de cuero negra y larga además de que se cubría con una capucha grande. El sujeto comenzó a atacar a los aurores que acompañaban al ministro quien se encontraba en la escena y también causó varias explosiones a los alrededores.

» Durante el ataque Percy Weasley quien estaba con el ministro fue herido de gravedad, sin embargo ya ha sido atendido por el personal de San Mungo y solo queda esperar los resultados. Debo decir también que Remus lamentablemente se hallaba en los alrededores y quiso detener al atacante, sin embargo una de las explosiones le alcanzó y fue herido. Se encuentra en San Mungo también; pero dado a su condición de hombre lobo será debidamente atendido después de las muchas otras víctimas del desastre. Afortunadamente no se ha informado de alguna muerte.

Todo quedó en silencio después de que terminó de hablar el director, los chicos estaban tratando de asimilar la noticia y se quedaron sin palabras. Harry fue el primero en recuperarse y estalló en preocupación.

― ¿¡Cómo se encuentra Remus!? ¿Está bien? No se encuentra grave ¿verdad Sirius?

― Tranquilízate cachorro, Remus ha sufrido varios daños con la explosión. Sin embargo su naturaleza mágica le permite tener muy buena resistencia contra los daños, por lo que se recuperará rápido. Ahora sólo está descansando y en cuanto despierte seguro ya se habrán atendido las demás víctimas y él podrá recibir la atención necesaria.

― ¿Cómo está Percy mamá?- preguntó Ron algo preocupado por su hermano

― Él ya ha quedado estable según el medimago sin embargo hace falta que despierte para ver si hay algún daño con el funcionamiento de su cuerpo― dijo Molly con voz triste para luego empezar a sollozar― Según los testigos mi pobre Percy fue sometido a hechizos de tortura por defender al ministro y enfrentar a ese sujeto.

― ¿El causante de todo es un mortífago? ― preguntó Harry con rabia

― El ministro ha declarado que fue sólo un ataque criminal y ha negado cualquier referencia con el regreso del señor tenebroso. A pesar de que Fudge está cegado en no creer en el regreso de Voldemort, puede que tenga razón en que el atacante no ha tenido nada que ver con Voldemort. No hubo presencia de la marca tenebrosa como suele ser costumbre de un ataque mortífago y además el sujeto no es reconocido como uno de ellos.― respondió Dumbledore

― ¿Cómo que el sujeto no es reconocido como mortífago?―

― Cachorro, el mago causante de todo esto no está reconocido dentro de lo que es el círculo interno de Voldemort, además la mayoría se encuentra en Azkaban. Ellos son los únicos que pueden tener ese tamaño de poder, un mortífago de las filas exteriores sería capturado de inmediato. También está el factor de que los mortífagos atacan en grupo y al final siempre lanzan la marca tenebrosa. Otra razón es que a Voldemort no le conviene que sepan de su regreso aún por lo que dudo haya enviado a alguien a atacar al ministro…

― Tal vez por eso no lanzó la marca tenebrosa Sirius―trató de argumentar Harry

― …Y la última razón cachorro es que sus antebrazos estaban descubiertos gracias a que su vestimenta estaba remangada, no había ninguna marca en ellos, además de que él mismo le dijo al ministro que no era un mortífago ni nada por el estilo.

― Entiendo― dijo Harry

― Ahora tal vez queráis pagarle una visita a vuestro hermano― dijo Dumbledore a los pelirrojos recibiendo una afirmativa de estos

― Tal vez Remus ya ha despertado cachorro, seguro que quieres verlo.

― Por supuesto, pero ¿Cómo iremos?

― Usareis mi chimenea personal, sólo tienen unos momentos ya que se hará muy tarde y no es bueno de que estéis despiertos a esas horas, deben volver a clases mañana.―dijo el director

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y usaron la chimenea para llegar al hospital. Ya en el plantel médico los Weasley se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Percy, y Sirius como animago guió a Harry y a Hermione hacia la habitación de Remus que estaba bastante aislada. Harry se molestó mucho al ver la diferencia de trato hacia Remus por ser un hombre lobo, aparte de la atención pobre la habitación también era decadente y aislada. Se enfadó mucho con ese trato discriminatorio de los demás magos.

― ¿Harry? ¿Hermione? ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?―

―Estuvimos preocupados por usted y el profesor Dumbledore nos dejó darte una visita― dijo Hermione

― ¿Te encuentras bien Remus? ― expresó preocupación Harry

― Sí, no se preocupen. Canuto debe haberles dicho que soy bastante resistente a pesar de no parecerlo.

― Lo hizo; pero no podía calmarme si no me lo decías tú.

― Bueno gracias por preocuparte por mí Harry y a ti también Hermione.

― Ron también lo está solo que ahora se encuentra viendo el estado de su hermano con los demás.― dijo Hermione y Remus solo asintió en comprensión

― ¿Cómo fue?― preguntó Harry en voz baja

― ¿Qué?

― Sé que Dumbledore no mencionó todos los detalles sobre todo por estar yo ahí presente y muchas otras cosas tuvo que decírmelas Sirius, si él no hubiera estado ahí seguro nadie me aclaraba las dudas. ¿También me las ocultarás tú Remus?

― Por supuesto que yo no te ocultaría nada cachorro, tú estás primero que cualquier otra cosa.

― Gracias― dijo Harry expresando una sonrisa después de mucho tiempo

― Yo me encontraba en el caldero chorreante tomando un trago y despejándome un poco del estrés que he tenido últimamente. También tenía pensado comprar un libro para distraerme un poco ya que los de Grimmauld Place tienen contenido de magia oscura. Sin embargo escuché fuertes explosiones y quise ver de lo que se trataba, me apresuré a despejar los ladrillos para ingresar y una explosión resonó justo a mi lado. Yo me recompuse y seguí adelante hasta llegar al frente de Gringotts donde se encontraba el ministro y el causante del desastre eliminando uno a uno a los aurores. Parecía que solo estaba jugando con ellos y eso me sorprendió mucho, luego vi a Percy colocarse frente al ministro y empezó a hablar como si de una rata se tratara al atacante, definitivamente el carácter egocéntrico de Percy hizo que recibiera esas maldiciones.

»Percy se desmayó y en ese entonces yo ya estaba bastante cerca, pude escuchar la voz de ese sujeto que parecía la de un joven y su tono era algo que jamás pude imaginar que existiera, sinceramente no lo puedo describir. Él iba a atacar al ministro por lo que me apresure a detenerlo lanzándole una serie de hechizos para inmovilizarlo, sin embargo nubes espesas y oscuras brotaron de él y absorbieron mis hechizos. Luego intenté nuevamente con mucha más potencia; pero el desapareció envuelto en llamas negras para aparecer detrás de mí con una rapidez impresionante, soltó una risa loca y sólo lo escuché decir que ya se había divertido bastante. Antes de que yo reaccionara él desapareció envuelto en llamas negras y rayos rojos que hicieron temblar la tierra, con el movimiento fuerte la construcción a mi costado cedió ya bastante dañada por las explosiones y me aplastó, afortunadamente los escombros no eran muy pesados por lo que no me provocó fuertes daños.

―Dumbledore no mencionó nada acerca de los poderes del atacante y su versión dijo que tú solo fuiste herido por una explosión y no que te enfrentaste a él― dijo Harry

― Pero cachorro, Dumbledore seguro dio un resumen de lo acontecido―

― Yo estoy seguro de que esa información sería la única que me daría, cualquier otra cosa se la guardaría para él y para la Orden.

― Harry no es bueno que hables así del profesor Dumbledore, después de todo él quiere lo mejor para ti y para todos nosotros, debe tener sus razones por lo que debemos confiar en él.― dijo Hermione

― No debes preocuparte tanto cachorro, por ahora solo concentrate en tus estudios y si algo surge Sirius y yo estaremos siempre a tu lado apoyándote― dijo Remus y Sirius ladró en aprobación.

Harry compartió unos momentos más al lado de Remus hasta que los Weasley ingresaron a la habitación a saludar al hombre lobo y confirmar que estaba bien.

― ¿Cómo se encuentra Percy?― preguntó Harry

― Está bien ahora, sufrió algunas hemorragias internas y fracturas de las cuales los medimagos ya se ocuparon, sin embargo le será difícil recuperar el trauma que sufrió gracias un hechizo desconocido que usó el agresor. Tardará al menos un par de meses en volver a estar completamente lúcido.― dijo el señor Weasley mientras consolaba a su esposa.

― Nuestro _amado y queridísimo_ Perce se recuperará, su ego no lo dejará morir. Pero creo que ahora se le subirán más lo humos a la cabeza ya que de seguro recibirá medalla del ministro por haberlo defendido a costa de su vida― dijo Fred

― ¿Medalla? Seguro que le da un aumento y un diploma― dijo Georg

― ¿Quieres apostar Gred?

― Por supuesto Feorge.

―Ustedes dejen de burlarse de la desgracia de vuestro hermano y hagan algo de provecho como él, no quiero pensar que estén en Hogwarts sólo para hacer sus payasadas.― regañó la señora Weasley

― ¿Provecho?― dijo Fred

― Pero si hacemos proezas todos los días a comparación de Percy― siguió Georg

― Él solo es un cachorro que persigue al ministro para recibir su galletita de recompensa…

― Nosotros somos genios que crean una explosión de alegría y la guardan en una pequeña cápsula para compartirla con lo demás…

― Sin embargo nadie nos da nuestra medalla…

― Que mal está este mundo, que mal― terminó Georg negando dramáticamente la cabeza

―Dejen su teatrito de una vez ustedes dos, además ya es hora de que regresen al castillo.― dijo la señora Weasley

Se despidieron todos quedando en verse en las vacaciones de invierno y deseándoles suerte. El trío dorado y los gemelos regresaron a la oficina del director para irse a dormir y volver a su vida.

* * *

 _Propiedad desconocida, Inglaterra. 10:00pm, 1995_

Un lago cristalino y enorme rodeado por frondosos pinos y otros árboles bajo un cielo estrellado, una luna menguante acompañada de algunas nubes y un prado verde y parejo que se extendía por una gran extensión de tierra. En medio del prado y frente al lago se erigía una enorme mansión con un jardín envidiable y hermoso. La edificación poseía una influencia griega aunque no dejaba de verse como un castillo y cada detalle de este era completamente perfecto.

En el interior se podía admirar un sinfín de habitaciones más grandes de lo normal y la que más resaltaba en especial era el gran salón en la planta baja, ubicada como la segunda habitación más grande. Con un tamaño inmenso y una belleza elegante se podía decir que era una habitación digna de la realeza, columnas de mármol se hallaban en fila con serpientes plateadas enroscadas a estas hasta el techo. Una alfombra bordada de color esmeralda se hallaba sobre el piso carbón. El techo poseía un mural con una pintura mágica que representaba las constelaciones y daba la sensación de estar bajo el firmamento. Las paredes eran de piedra pulida y tallada con diseños armoniosos acompañado de tapices bordados en oro y plata. Una gran chimenea de ladrillos blancos se encontraba en la pared principal del fondo y a cada lado de esta, otra chimenea más pequeña. Estas tres se encontraban en una parte del piso más alta donde también se hallaba un trono de madera oscura grande y elegante.

A ambos lados de la pared principal se hallaban dos grandes escaleras que daban al balcón de arriba brindando una imagen artística. Sin embargo la luz en esos momentos era tenue por lo que no se podía apreciar a gran detalle el hermoso acabado del salón.

Sentado en el trono se hallaba un hombre con una enorme serpiente enroscada a su alrededor y a pesar de la oscuridad del ambiente sus ojos rojos brillantes se podían apreciar cual rubíes bañados en sangre. En frente suyo se hallaba otra figura más pequeña cubierto con una gabardina larga de cuero y una capucha acampanada que cubría su rostro.

― Al parecer hoy te has estado divirtiendo mucho Hades― dijo el hombre acariciando a la serpiente

― Así es, jugar un rato definitivamente me desestresa y además permanezca tranquilo que dejé bien en claro que no era un mortífago. Por supuesto quería dejarle un recuerdito al ministro sin embargo el hombre lobo me detuvo así que no pude, decidí que ya me había divertido lo suficiente por lo que desaparecí de la escena. Debo decir sin embargo que los aurores de hoy en día son una escoria de magos ¿qué se supone que les enseñan en sus entrenamientos?― refunfuñó el joven

― El ministerio y sus restricciones con la magia y su aprendizaje generan eso, están cavando su propia tumba ellos mismos y no sólo se entierran solos sino que se llevan al mundo mágico con ellos. Lástima que no encontraras un juguete que te entretenga más de tres minutos

― Sí desafortunadamente, aunque me divirtió más torturar un poco al perro faldero de Fudge, ese Weasley empezó a insultarme y tratarme como si fuera peor que el suelo que pisa, como que tiene una cabeza demasiado elevada para la realidad, así que decidí enseñarle mi querido hogar un momento por lo que tardará un tiempo hasta que recupere su lucidez.

― Veo que hirieron tu gigantesco orgullo. No fuiste demasiado lejos según veo ya que tratándose de ti el traidor a la sangre estaría totalmente exterminado con una dolorosa y lenta muerte.

― Tú me dijiste que no desmiembre o mate a alguien, así que no pude divertirme tanto como lo hubiese querido, además no soy tan orgulloso como tú.

―Por supuesto que no― dijo sarcásticamente el Lord ―Ese acto fue solo para que Dumbledore mantenga su cabeza ocupada en tratar de investigarte y si es posible encontrarte y convencerte de que no te unas a mí. Así al menos desviaría un poco la mirada de mis planes. Si te dejara libre para hacer tu loca y perversa idea de diversión entonces el callejón Diagon estaría empapado en sangre y totalmente destruido con magos y brujas regados y desmembrados por doquier.

― Como si el viejo pudiera encontrarme o revelar siquiera mi identidad. Ya sé que a veces me paso un poco con la emoción y tú no quieres que asesine a magos tampoco porque nuestra población es escasa. No sé cuándo podré desatar mi magia a su verdadero potencial.

― En la batalla final te dejaré vía libre así que no te preocupes, podrás liberar el infierno y llevarte a cuantas almas quieras siempre y cuando sean estorbos en contra de nosotros.

― Por eso te quiero tanto― dijo el joven lanzándose feliz a abrazar al señor oscuro.

― Eres el único al que podría permitir esto Hades sin embargo será mejor que te marches antes de que te lance unos cuantos cruciatus.

― Jejeje está bien entonces, me iré a descansar un rato… _mi señor.―_ dijo el joven desapareciendo en su peculiar fuego oscuro con rayos rojos que hicieron temblar el suelo.

― ¿Tenía que desaparecer así? Este muchacho definitivamente sabe sacarme dolores de cabeza.

 _ **-**_ _ **Sí, aunque por el contrario te encanta tenerlo cerca-**_ siseó la serpiente

 _ **\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Me provoca migrañas-**_ refutó el Lord a su serpiente

 _ **-¿Entonces por qué te agrada bastante cuando se dirige a ti como su señor? o incluso cuando él tiene algún contacto físico contigo…-**_

 _ **-Sólo es la magia Nagini, no expandas tu imaginación más allá-**_ argumentó con enojo el señor oscuro

 _ **-Está bien Tom, no entiendo tu falta de paciencia y negación por cosas tan simples, ¿Por qué los humanos se complican tanto?-**_

El lord sólo negó con la cabeza y se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación que era la tercera habitación más grande de la mansión ya que en primer lugar se encontraba la biblioteca. Tenía largos días por delante así que debía descansar bien, ¿quién habría dicho que ser un señor oscuro era un trabajo tan cansado? No le quedaba de otra por lo que tuvo que conformarse y pagar el sacrificio para cuando todo termine recibir su recompensa.

* * *

 **Hola a todos aquí traigo mi primera historia ojalá les agrade el primer cap. Esta historia irá desarrollándose poco a poco y en cuanto tenga tiempito subo la continuación.**

 **Déjenme** **saber que opinan. si les gustó o no, estoy deseosa de conocer sus opiniones**

 **Con mucho amor y cariño me despido hasta el proximo cap.**

 **Arhia Ryusei.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.-** _ **Secretos**_

 _Hogsmeade, Las Tres Escobas. 8:36am; 1995_

Harry y sus amigos se encontraban en una esquina apartada bebiendo cervezas de mantequilla como siempre que iban a Hogsmeade. Sin embargo en lugar del buen ánimo que cargaban las veces anteriores, está vez se hallaban semblantes preocupados y serios.

Esa mañana no había sido muy prometedora ya que Harry había amanecido de mal humor, y Hermione y Ron estaban preocupados por el ánimo de su amigo. El azabache no había mencionado casi ninguna palabra a excepción de monosílabos y sonidos por lo que sus amigos no sabían que hacer ya que nunca habían tratado con ese comportamiento por parte de Harry.

Sin embargo ellos nunca se rendirían en tratar de saber lo que le ocurría a su amigo, en parte por curiosidad y en otra parte por preocupación.

― Harry ¿te ocurre algo?― preguntó Hermione

― No.

―En serio compañero, has estado completamente serio toda la mañana, debe haber pasado algo para que estés así― insistió Ron

― No me ocurre nada.

― Harry, realmente nos preocupamos por ti. Siempre vamos a estar de tu lado y puedes confiar en nosotros, no podemos aconsejarte o apoyarte si no nos dices que es lo que te pasa.

―Simplemente no es nada que merezca preocupación Hermione― dijo Harry

― Por supuesto que merece preocupación si causa ese efecto tan fuerte en ti, nos preocupamos por tu bienestar Harry― dijo Hermione

― Ya lo sé y os agradezco solo que mi mente ha estado un poco ocupada pensando en cosas que me traen más dudas― dijo finalmente el azabache

― ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa o te causa tanta incertidumbre?― preguntó Ron

― Pues varias cosas como el por qué Dumbledore insiste tanto en ocultarme las cosas, por qué me ha estado evitando y para encerrado en su oficina todo el tiempo, por qué aparece esa clase de atacante en Diagon, qué tanta fuerza tiene como para jugar con los aurores o hacer temblar la tierra con solo una aparición… hay demasiadas dudas en mi mente― expresó frustración Harry

―Será mejor que nos aseguremos un poco con ese tipo de temas en un lugar público― dijo Hermione lanzando hechizos de privacidad ― Harry el profesor Dumbledore no te oculta cosas sin alguna buena razón, él quiere lo mejor para todos y si no te las dice todavía es porque no es el momento, de seguro no falta mucho para que te las devele y podrás conocer sus razones detrás de todo. Sin embargo entiendo sobre tus preocupaciones acerca de las cosas que guardan de ti pero no comprendo ¿por qué te preocupa tanto el atacante en Diagon?

― No lo sé, solo no puedo evitar pensar en ese mago. Destruyó prácticamente el callejón completo y enfrentó a los aurores sin dificultad alguna. Yo quiero convertirme en un auror y no sé si eso será suficiente para enfrentar magos así. Me asusta el solo pensar que se pueda unir a Voldemort en sus filas y causar más destrucción, no estoy listo para enfrentarme a esa clase de poder.―dijo Harry

― Pero Harry de seguro Dumbledore impedirá de alguna forma que ese mago se una a las filas de quien-tú-sabes, es seguro que representaría un peligro potencial si se convierte en mortífago. Sin embargo en caso de que que la Orden no logre ubicarlo y detenerlo, no estarás solo luchando sino que todos tus amigos y conocidos estarán contigo apoyándote, estamos juntos en esto. Además es muy temprano para irse preocupando por cosas así, no te hará ningún beneficio.― Alentó Hermione

―Hermione tiene razón amigo, no deberías preocuparte por eso, más bien quien debería andar preocupado debo ser yo ya que es la segunda vez que ataca a un miembro de mi familia― dijo Ron despreocupadamente

― ¡Ron!― dijo Hermione dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza al pelirrojo ― sueltas la lengua justo ahora.

―¡Ay! Qué he hecho para que me…oh no―

― Explíquense ustedes dos― dijo Harry cambiando su expresión a una seria

― Me equivoqué al hablar, s-sólo olvídalo.

― No puedo Ron y te exijo que me expliques ¿Esta no es la primera vez que aparece?

― Ron sólo estaba bromeando Harry, no le hagas caso― intentó Hermione

― No lo creo, ¡díganme la verdad!― explotó Harry

― E-está bien te lo diré, sólo calmate. De seguro Dumbledore te lo dirá pronto así que no creo que haya mucho problema―

― Pero Ron el profesor nos dijo que…

―Lo sé Hermione; pero ya no podemos arreglarlo y Harry quiere saber. Además ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y nunca vi problema en que lo sepa, es más tú sabes que siempre quisimos decirle. Dije que esta es la segunda vez que ataca a un familiar mío porque hace tres años atacó a mi padre en el Ministerio― dijo Ron

― ¿Tu padre hace tres años?― preguntó Harry

―Así es, ocurrió poco después de que terminamos nuestro primer año en Hogwarts y papá se encontraba en su trabajo. Él había dicho que tenía bastante que hacer y que se quedaría hasta más tarde, así que mi mamá no se preocupó demasiado cuando ya era muy entrada la noche. Sin embargo llamaron a la casa desde San Mungo diciendo que papá se encontraba hospitalizado, por lo que mamá nos llevó a todos hacia el hospital para verlo. El medimago dijo que se encontraba inconsciente bajo un hechizo desconocido y que le tardaría una semana y media recuperar el sentido. Cuando finalmente papá despertó se encontraba totalmente ido y parecía estar sin vida, mi madre se encontraba desconsolada y nosotros no sabíamos que hacer. Cuando por fin salió del trance se asustaba de cualquier cosa y además le costaba hablar, lo bueno es que se recuperó bastante rápido y pudo salir del hospital.

»Intentamos hacer que nos diga que fue lo que pasó sin embargo no quiso, mamá sabía y tampoco mencionó alguna palabra. Sin embargo una noche me levanté para comer y beber algo ya que no había cenado bien, cuando iba bajando escuché voces desde la cocina así que me oculté y escuché hablar a Dumbledore y a mis padres. Mi papá le contó a Dumbledore lo que había acontecido en el ministerio y describió a su atacante con las mismas características que el mago en el callejón Diagon. Él dijo que se encontraba en su trabajo de siempre cuando un superior le ordenó que deje unos papeles en el sexto piso y que hecho eso podía marcharse. Mi papá accedió y cumplió, sin embargo cuando se dirigía hacia el ascensor el sujeto se apareció enfrente suyo envuelto en llamas negras. El mago le dijo a mi padre que se había perdido y le pidió la ubicación, papá se la dio y le preguntó quién era para estar ahí y que además era imposible aparecerse en el ministerio como si nada. El mago sólo le dio una sonrisa juguetona y le dijo que ya pronto lo sabría, además conocía el nombre de mi padre sin antes haberlo visto. Con eso se convirtió en nubes espesas y negras con las cuales atravesó a mi padre y se fue hacia arriba traspasando también las paredes, después de ser atravesado mi padre dijo que sintió como si miles de dementores lo rodearan y que su cuerpo ardía como estar en el infierno, después de eso sólo se desmayó.― acabó de decir Ron apenado por no contarle antes a su amigo

― Ron me envió una carta contándome lo sucedido y me quedé sorprendida con la extraña magia que poseía ese mago, en ninguno de mis libros había algo que explicase una magia así. Le pregunté a Ron si ya te lo había contado y me respondió que no contestabas ninguna carta, yo también intenté enviarte varias cartas; pero tampoco respondiste. Sin embargo a los pocos días recibí una carta del profesor Dumbledore diciéndome que no te dijera nada acerca de lo sucedido y que lo mantenga en secreto, dijo que no había necesidad de que tú supieras una cosa así y que si el ministerio se enteraba de que se había colado información podrían borrarnos la memoria o investigarnos. Aclaró que Ron nunca debió haber escuchado la conversación y que podría traer varios problemas además de que te preocuparíamos innecesariamente― dijo Hermione

― ¿Cómo es que Dumbledore se enteró y por qué el ministerio borraría nuestras memorias?― preguntó Harry.

― En ese tiempo Errol no entregó una carta porque se puso a descansar primero y mi mamá la encontró, hubo gritos en mis oídos por horas hasta que decidió castigarme y tuve que desgnomizar el jardín por toda una semana. Ella consultó con Dumbledore acerca de lo que se podía hacer y él le dijo que era muy peligroso que se siga hablando del tema ya que alguna lechuza podía ser interceptada por el ministerio y sería peligroso. Él le dijo que se encargaría de todo y que no se preocupe, por eso mi mamá no le comentó nada a mi padre quien según ella ya había pasado por mucho.―Explicó Ron

― El ministerio ocultó la mayoría de datos a la comunidad mágica, sólo se dijo que había desaparecido un giratiempo especial de la cámara del tiempo en el departamento de misterios y el otro se había encontrado destruido. Nunca mencionaron cómo ni quién había sido y cuando se intentó hacer preguntas del tema por parte de los periodistas, el ministro nunca respondió. Del señor Weasley sólo se dijo que tenía mucho estrés por el trabajo. Finalmente el caso quedó olvidado por la poca información y no se volvió a pronunciar.―dijo Hermione

― ¿El ministerio no quiso que nadie sepa lo que pasó?― dijo Harry sin entender algunos puntos

― Al ministerio no le conviene que se sepa que un mago cualquiera y desconocido pudo infiltrarse en su sede y pasearse como si nada atravesando las paredes. El ministerio está muy bien protegido por la magia y aunque no sea tan fuerte como Hogwarts por la antigüedad, sigue teniendo muy buena seguridad ya que hay también muchos aurores y magos. Dar a conocer a la comunidad mágica que se es posible atravesar las protecciones de las salas y robar unos artefactos poderosos en una noche sería disminuir el poder que conlleva la imagen del ministerio.

»Además el padre de Ron fue la única persona que tuvo contacto con el mago por lo que cayó en sospecha, el ministerio vigiló a la familia Weasley durante la investigación por lo que si se encontraba cualquier información siendo repartida sería muy peligroso. Conllevaría a una investigación profunda a cada miembro de la familia y con quienes habrían entablado comunicación, además enviarían una orden de registro a la propiedad y encontrarían los artefactos muggles hechizados del Señor Weasley, lo que le quitaría su trabajo y se lo llevarían detenido causando una desgracia tras otra. También registrarían a los que han entablado comunicación con ellos así que estaríamos envueltos en un lío tremendo, por eso el profesor Dumbledore dijo que olvidemos el tema y nunca más lo volviéramos a tocar.― explicó Hermione

―Pero por qué no contarme después de que todo el lío haya pasado, o en Hogwarts― exigió Harry

― Porque estarías preocupado y además te comportarías como ahora, el profesor dijo que necesitabas llevar una vida normal y añadiéndote más preocupaciones te haríamos más mal que bien. Intentamos convencerlo de decirte; pero él no quiso y dijo que era por una buena razón así que aceptamos mantenerlo en secreto. Sólo mis padres, Dumbledore, Hermione y yo sabemos acerca de lo ocurrido, por supuesto los encargados de la investigación y el ministro también lo saben. Dejaron de ver a mi padre como sospechoso después de dos semanas por lo que por fin pudimos ir a recogerte y volver a nuestras vidas.― dijo Ron

―Al parecer cuando Dobby interceptó tus cartas el ministerio no pudo averiguar si existía información confidencial en ellas, cuando Ron me contó creo que tuvimos suerte con que el ministerio no se enterara― añadió Hermione

― ¿Por qué tanto lío por esos giratiempos especiales?―

―Porque son giratiempos legendarios, las famosas pirámides de Cronos― dijo Ron ―Fred y Georg me contaron un poco acerca de ellos, decían que harían bromas de leyenda con solo tener objetos así y que parando el tiempo cuántas bromas no harían explotar a la vez, gastaban bromas como venderme a cambio de tener al menos uno y cosas por el estilo.

― Como Ron dice son objetos legendarios, exportados desde Grecia hace tres siglos. Estos son giratiempos pequeños y gemelos en forma de pirámide larga e invertida de color ámbar. Su poder es casi desconocido pero se registra que sirvieron para detener el tiempo y también viajar por este a cualquier fecha y lugar. Además se dice que fueron llamados fuente de vida eterna ya que el usuario podía detener el paso del tiempo en su propio cuerpo evitando envejecer, no se sabe si se podía compartir esta magia a otros cuerpos.

»También se dice que son un portal para ingresar al único lugar que no se encuentra regido por el tiempo y el espacio y donde ni la vida ni la muerte tienen jurisdicción. El ministerio los ha mantenido en investigación sin embargo nunca descubrieron cómo usarlos así que sólo los mantuvieron con los demás en la sala de tiempo.― Explicó Hermione

― ¿Por qué ese mago querría unos elementos que no se pueden utilizar?― Preguntó Harry pasándose la mano por el pelo, todo el tema le traía confundido.

―Porque tal vez él sí sabe utilizarlos o tal vez ha encontrado un uso para ellos, ganar dinero no creo porque si no habría robado objetos mucho más valiosos y no habría destruido el segundo giratiempo.― Resolvió Hermione

― E-esto es demasiado ¿Os dais cuenta de lo peligroso que es ese tipo si sabe utilizar ese giratiempo? ¡¿Porque no me habéis dicho esto antes?!

― ¿Habría cambiado algo Harry? Hay cosas que has podido resolver durante estos cuatro años, sin embargo existen cosas que no van a estar en tu poder para resolverlas. Dumbledore tiene más accesos que nosotros y él de seguro ya lleva tiempo investigando a ese mago y lo que ha hecho hasta ahora. Nosotros ocupémonos de lo que está en nuestras posibilidades y hagámonos fuertes para poder ayudar más.― dijo Ron también enojado porque Harry no entendía

― Comprendo que tal vez no podamos hacer mucho con nuestra posición sin embargo me harta el hecho de que yo sea el último en enterarse de todo, odio ser a quién le guarden secretos pensando que soy un niño. He vivido muchas cosas por las cuales un adulto no sería capaz de soportar y he madurado a una edad demasiado temprana, tengo derecho a saber también y elegir lo que está bien y está mal para mí.― Dijo Harry arrebatado y completamente molesto. Colocó unas monedas en la mesa y se retiró del lugar sin importarle a quien empujaba en el camino.

― ¡Harry detente!― llamó Hermione e intentó ir tras él; pero Ron la detuvo.

― Déjalo Herm, necesita pensar y relajarse un rato. Se enojará mucho más si lo presionamos.

Harry tenía la cabeza hecha un lío a punto de explotar, estaba molesto como nunca antes lo había estado y la cólera corría por sus venas con una intensidad que ya le quemaba hasta la piel. Se dirigió ciegamente hacia el castillo, necesitaba estar solo y ya que la mayoría de alumnos se encontraban en Hogsmeade no sería difícil encontrar uno. Después de varios minutos caminando por fin llegó al castillo donde de inmediato se dirigió a la lechucería, durante el transcurso no encontró a nadie y se alegró de que todo esté desierto. Cuando llegó por fin a la torre se encontró con la última persona a la que quería ver, de inmediato maldijo su suerte.

― Potter, Potter, Potter ¿Qué haciendo sin tus inseparables amiguitos eh? ¿Los abandonaste en Hogsmeade?― dijo Draco con sorna.

― ¿de todos los lugares tenías que estar tú aquí Malfoy? Pensé que estarías con tu par de gorilas fastidiando la existencia a otras personan en Hogsmeade― dijo Harry molesto

― No quise ir a ese pueblucho esta vez Potter, más bien quien no pinta nada aquí eres tú ya que es muy temprano para regresar y además ¿qué harías aquí? ¿Tienes alguien imaginario al que enviarle cartas?

― Sólo vine para estar sólo; pero al parecer una molestia está ocupando el lugar― Harry no podía soportar más, estaba a punto de explotar y no sabía que emoción superaría a las demás.

― ¿Qué pasa eh Potter? ¿Te peleaste otra vez con la comadreja y quieres desquitarte conmigo? Tienes muchos ánimos de pelear…―

Harry no pudo aguantar más, simplemente sus sentimientos explotaron al mismo tiempo y su magia se liberó con fuerza arrojando a Malfoy contra la pared. Harry después del desfogue cayó al suelo de rodillas sujetando fuertemente su cabeza, luego se desplomó. Draco se sorprendió por el choque repentino; pero se recompuso rápido y sacando su varita caminó molesto hacia Harry. Sin embargo lo que vió lo dejó helado.

― ¿Potter? Estás… ¿Estás llorando?― pregunto Draco incrédulo al ver las lágrimas recorrer sin cesar el rostro de Harry. Jamás había visto al azabache llorar y peor aún tan repentinamente, su mente se congeló y no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar frente a una situación así. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, nunca había visto a otra persona llorar en frente suyo y él mismo no recordaba tener la necesidad de llorar ya que siempre le habían dado lo que él quería.

Sin saber qué estaba haciendo o si su mente estaba funcionando bien se acercó a Harry quien estaba tirado en el suelo, inexpresivo y desparramando lágrimas. Cogió de los hombros al azabache y lo levantó un poco para poder sentarlo contra la pared, usó un hechizo de inmovilización en sus manos y piernas porque estaban temblando sin parar y por último limpió con magia la ropa y la cara de Harry que se había ensuciado al caer contra el suelo.

De alguna manera le recordaba esos años en los que era un niño muy pequeño tratando de consolar a los elfos que su padre maltrataba sin razón aparente, fueron años después en los que empezó a imitar a su padre y se fue olvidando de los sentimientos de los demás y preocuparse sólo por él mismo. Vió a Harry quien aún estaba inexpresivo y ausente aunque sus ojos reflejaban mucho dolor, observó también que un trozo grande de tela plateada sobresalía de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Con curiosidad tomó de esta y la sacó por completo, era grande y parecía líquida, trató de extenderla pero se le cayó y quedó sobre las piernas de Harry las cuáles para sorpresa de Draco desaparecieron.

― Con que esto era lo que venías usando todo este tiempo para que no te descubran como aquella vez en Hogsmeade. Sigues sorprendiendo Potter…

― ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué… estás? E-espera esta es mi capa ¿Por qué tu…?― Harry se sujetó fuertemente la cabeza, parecía querer volver a explotarle

― Tranquilízate primero Potter, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer otra escena. Si es por tu capa descuida que no le diré a nadie así que agradece por eso. No sé por qué razón estás en este estado ni tampoco me interesa; pero parece que debes descansar y mucho― Dijo Malfoy

Harry sólo miraba al rubio completamente atónito, jamás había visto a Malfoy actuar de una forma tan comprensiva o solidaria y mucho menos con él.

― ¿Qué, piensas que te hubiera hecho cuantas maldades quisiera aprovechándome de tú vulnerable situación? Tengo un corazón Potter y aunque sé que tú me hubieras abandonado si estuviera en tu situación, yo sólo hice esto sin pensar y tampoco quiero que tengas malentendidos, además me estorbabas el camino.― dijo Malfoy con un toque de burla

Harry también estaba en duda acerca del comportamiento del rubio y prefirió no creerle demasiado, después de tantos años no creía jamás ver una faceta como esa de parte de su rival de colegio. Sin embargo estaba agradecido de que Draco lo haya ayudado en ese momento de vulnerabilidad.

― G-gracias― apenas pudo decir Harry

― Mejor guárdatelas Potter, no quiero tu agradecimiento y más te vale que no le digas a nadie acerca de esto― Dijo Malfoy y se dirigió a la salida de la lechucería para luego dirigirse a las mazmorras.

―Este día ha sido completamente cargado, horrible y raro― dijo Harry completamente cansado, Hedwig descendió en ese momento a su lado y se dejó acariciar la cabeza.

Harry se quedó un largo rato en compañía de su lechuza tratando de disfrutar la calma aunque sea por unos momentos.

* * *

 _Grimmauld Place 12, Londres. 12:18pm; 1995_

La mayor parte de la Orden del Fénix se encontraba reunida de emergencia para discutir acerca de los últimos acontecimientos en el mundo mágico. Dumbledore había logrado salir de Hogwarts usando a Fawkes para no levantar sospechas y había dejado a la profesora McGonagall para cubrirlo en caso de que Umbridge intente verle o quejarse sobre las muchas "fallas en el sistema educativo de Hogwarts".

Sin embargo dudaba de que la mujer se animara a verle en su oficina o requerir su presencia ya que al parecer estaba muy ocupada tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa que supuestamente vaya contra el ministerio dentro del castillo, estaba seguro de que no tardaría mucho en adquirir poder dentro de Hogwarts gracias al ministerio. Verdaderamente le molestaba que Fudge metiera sus narices dentro de Hogwarts sólo por negar la obvia verdad y estar volviéndose cada vez más paranoico. Estaba dañando el aprendizaje de los alumnos y su futuro sólo por su necedad, eso era algo que no le agradaba en nada a Dumbledore.

―Sé que todos ya sois conscientes de lo ocurrido en el callejón Diagon y quiero decirles que no ha sido la primera aparición de ese mago particular. En 1992 también apareció en el ministerio y dejó en un estado inconsciente a Arthur por toda una semana, un día después se informó que una de las pirámides de Cronos había desaparecido y que la otra había sido destruida. El ministerio ocultó los detalles a la comunidad mágica y ustedes ya deben haber adivinado las razones. Desde entonces he intentado investigar a ese mago y la magia que usa, sin embargo no he avanzado mucho al respecto. El año pasado cesé mis investigaciones ya que no volvió a aparecer sin embargo ha vuelto y al parecer con mucho poder.

»Por lo visto aún no se ha unido a Voldemort sin embargo no hay que confiarse mucho, nuestra misión debe ser interceptarlo y detenerlo antes de que pueda establecer contacto con Voldemort y se una a su causa, si ya lo ha hecho entonces debemos capturarlo igualmente, de cualquier forma la prioridad es su captura. Debe ser un mago muy sumergido en las Artes Oscuras para conllevar ese tipo de magia y si ha descubierto cómo usar la pirámide de Cronos será un enemigo con el cuál tener mucha precaución y cuidado. Si vuelve a aparecer lo mejor será convencerlo de que venga con nosotros y si se niega tendremos que arriesgarnos a capturarlo, no podemos dejarlo libre.― Dijo Dumbledore

― ¿Hay muchas posibilidades de que ese mago se una a los mortífagos?― Preguntó Tonks

― Pues hay muchas posibilidades de que se una si es que no lo ha hecho aún― contestó Dumbledore

― Supongo entonces que con poca información acerca de su clase de magia no va ser muy fácil de capturar ese muchacho― gruñó Moody

― Definitivamente no será fácil sin embargo él aún es joven y no tiene mucha experiencia, la magia negra muchas veces conlleva un poco a la locura por lo que será fácil desequilibrarlo y que no razone apropiadamente. Por supuesto todo depende de suposiciones pero hay que aferrarnos a las posibilidades por mínimas que parezcan.― dijo el director calmadamente

― Pero Albus y si se convierte en esas nubes negras y nos atraviesa estaríamos completamente indefensos, caeríamos inconscientes y él podría incluso asesinarnos sin dificultad.―expresó preocupado Arthur

― ¿Nubes Negras?― preguntó Sirius

― Fue absorbido por nubes negras que le rodearon en remolino y luego me atravesó como un fantasma, quedé inconsciente por una semana y la sensación fue completamente horrible. Mi hijo Percy al parecer también fue atravesado o tocado por esta magia y se encuentra en el mismo estado sólo que al parecer el de él fue con mayor intensidad.

― Así es, esa clase de magia es desconocida sin embargo de acuerdo a mis investigaciones podría tener una influencia demoniaca, ya que transforma a su cuerpo en sombras y esa habilidad sólo la poseen seres relacionados con el infierno y la muerte. Causa una sensación de estar rodeado de dementores y vivir un calor sumamente infernal tal como la descripción que me dio Arthur. Según mi teoría una persona que ya lo ha experimentado puede ser más resistente al efecto, sin embargo no invulnerable. Por eso le pedí a Severus que intente crear una poción que reduzca el efecto a un nivel soportable― dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose al profesor de pociones

― ¿Logró hacerlo?― se burló Sirius

― Por supuesto Black, y creo que serías completamente capaz de crear un poción tan elaborada y difícil en menos tiempo con tus increíbles habilidades― dijo Snape sarcásticamente― por supuesto si tu forma de animago fuera un Grimm y no un perro mugriento cualquiera no tendrías necesidad de la poción.

― Quejic…―intentó devolver Sirius pero Dumbledore lo detuvo con una mano en el aire.

― No creo que con discusiones lleguemos a nada Sirius― dijo el director

― La poción contiene revitalizantes y controladores de temperatura como mayor factor, además he incluido potenciadores de energía para que no se desmayen una vez el efecto haya pasado y también coloqué ingredientes de criaturas que pueden soportar demonios como baba de cerbero, escamas de dragón y cenizas de fénix. Esto les ayudará a soportar mejor el efecto. Por supuesto la poción tiene un límite de media hora de duración y estará dentro de sus habilidades y resistencia el poder combatir mejor el efecto de la sombra demoniaca que produce.― dijo Snape con voz monótona

― Gracias Severus de verdad será de mucha ayuda― agradeció Dumbledore

― Nunca escuché tanto acerca de los demonios y el infierno, ¿en realidad existen?― preguntó Tonks

― Su número es desconocido y no es común verlos ya que pueden crear portales a una dimensión mágica a la que llaman infierno. Son criaturas oscuras que viven en sombras por lo cual es imposible verlos de día además de que nunca se ha registrado su apariencia. Algunos de ellos poseen a magos que invaden por casualidad sus territorios simplemente por diversión y les producen la misma sensación que la magia de sombras que usa el mago. Hay otros que deambulan por pueblos concediendo deseos con magia a algunos muggles a cambio de sus almas en un lapso de tiempo, no muy diferente de cuando un dementor da el beso sólo que el demonio da algo a cambio y le deja a la persona disfrutar por un tiempo el regalo. La única forma de vencerlos es con hechizos de luz y no les agrada el lumos solem al igual que el patronus. El ministerio por supuesto tiene regulaciones con estas criaturas sin embargo son muy raros los casos en que se puede presentar uno.― terminó de explicar Dumbledore

― Creo que quedó claro entonces― dijo Moody― en cuanto se presente tendremos que acudir y avisar a los demás con un patronus, por mientras estaremos intentado ubicarlo.

―Recuerden llevar una poción consigo siempre. Severus se encargará de proveerles y tengan cuidado con el ministerio. Yo me tengo que ir y espero que podamos encontrar pronto a ese mago― dijo Dumbledore dando un reverencia de despedida y se desapareció junto con Fawkes en su hombro.

Al menos ya estaba seguro de que la Orden haría todo lo posible por ubicar y capturar al mago, mientras tanto debía investigar más esa forma de magia y al mismo tiempo tratar de lidiar con todos los problemas que acontecieron ese año uno tras otro.

* * *

 **hola hola, como están.**

 **Espero que muy bien. Aquí está el segundo capítulo que espero les guste. un poquis largo pero ahí va.**

 **setsuna-GW: gracias por comentar espero sea de tu agrado la historia.**

 **NO se olviden de por favor comentar, quiero saber si les gustó,no les gustó, no se entendió, les aburrió o si me quieren cruciar jejeje espero que no. ㈳3**

 **Bueno me despido y estaré subiendo nuevo cap muy pronto.**

 **Hasta luego besos y abrazos.**

 **Arhia Ryusei.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3.-**_ _Desastre_

 _Torre de Astronomía, Hogwarts. 11:53am; 1995_

Harry no sabía que hacer con su situación, había pasado tres días sin cruzar alguna palabra con sus amigos y no le agradaba estar así. Por más que quería regresar con sus compañeros y olvidar lo sucedido no podía evitar alejarse.

Ellos no le habían presionado el primer día; pero los siguientes ya comenzaban a perseguirlo tratando de disculparse y hacerlo "entrar en razón", sin embargo él simplemente huía de la escena. Su mente se rehusaba en definitiva a querer hablar con ellos de alguna forma como si estuviera dolido, y no es como si no lo estuviese, después de todo le dejó un sabor agrio en la boca el enterarse de la prácticamente traición de sus amigos. ¿Cuántas cosas no estarían ocultándole? Se supone que tenían confianza mutua y guardar secretos no era una demostración de ello.

Harry sabía que sus amigos no lo harían intencionalmente, sabía que querían lo mejor para él y que además estaban bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore, sin embargo eso no quitó su resentimiento. Secretos eran secretos no importa el punto de vista.

Él jamás les ocultaría la verdad si ellos _necesitaran_ saberla, por más pequeña que sea. Aún así Dumbledore se lo prohibiera, él confiaba ciegamente en sus amigos y les daría algunos detalles para que ellos saquen sus conclusiones, Hermione era muy buena para atar cabos y descubriría la verdad en poco tiempo.

Ellos decían que no era necesario que él se enterara acerca de la primera aparición del misterioso mago y el objeto poderoso que hurtó; pero por supuesto que era necesario ¿Por qué no decirle acerca de un mago el cual representa un gran peligro? ¿Por qué usar una tonta excusa acerca de no arruinar su infancia? ¡Había enfrentado cara a cara a Lord Voldemort ese mismo año! ¿No entendían cómo se sentía? Se sentía innecesario, inútil, excluido e incomprendido, no le gustaba ser el último en enterarse y tampoco que a sus espaldas crucen información.

Sus amigos habían acatado las órdenes de Dumbledore ciegamente y no le dijeron nada en todos esos años, ¿Acaso una orden del director valía mas que su confianza y amistad? No es como si no se lo hubiera preguntado ya anteriormente. Después de todo Hermione y Ron siempre alababan el poder de Dumbledore y cada vez que ocurría algo, ellos de inmediato nombraban al director como la solución. Esperaba que no sea así.

Harry podía seguir envuelto en sus pensamientos horas y horas, sin embargo una voz ya conocida para sus oídos le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

― ¿Otra vez de solitario Potter? ¿Es que acaso has abandonado tu pandilla? Sería un milagro si se te quitó la ceguera y abriste los ojos ante tu patética realidad, cayendo tan bajo como para ser amigo de una sangre sucia que piensa saberlo todo y un traidor a la sangre celoso, pobretón e inservible― Se burló Draco

― Cierra la boca Malfoy, no quiero que insultes a mis amigos así. Además creo que tu mimado cerebro debe reconocer su situación primero ya que al igual que yo, tú también te encuentras solo.― Dijo Harry molesto

―Está bien Potter te dije que necesitabas calmarte, como han pasado varios días en los que no te he visto con ese par, pensé sacar algunas conclusiones. Además era necesario sacarte de ese estado o sino me volverías a mandar contra la pared― dijo Draco colocándose al lado de Harry en el balcón

―¿De que estás…?― Dijo Harry, pero se detuvo de pronto ante la realización.

¿Acaso se encontraba en el mismo estado que la otra vez? ¿Cómo era posible que no esté consciente de si iba explotar de nuevo? No tenía idea, tal vez había estado muy centrado y no se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos habían interferido. ¿Debería agradecerle al rubio por salvarlo de esa situación? Tal vez no deba ya que la vez anterior Malfoy le había rechazado el agradecimiento y el rubio siempre hacía algo sólo para su beneficio.

― Supongo que te diste cuenta por fin. Esta vez tu situación era menor que la anterior así que tal vez sólo me habrías empujado un poco. De todas maneras no podía arriesgarme ya que nunca se sabe contigo. Así que dime Potter ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes para dejarte en ese estado tan vulnerable?

―¿Acaso no dijiste que no te interesaba lo que me pasaba?

― Por supuesto que no estaría interesado en nada de lo que te ocurre, sin embargo jamás te había visto así por lo que si puedo sacar provecho con eso y molestar a Weasley puedo hacer una excepción.

― Te interese o no te interese lo que me pase no creo que sea de tu incumbencia Malfoy.

―¿Haciéndote el difícil Potter? pobre cuatrojos, tú y yo sabemos que necesitas alguien con quien hablar urgentemente o si no explotaras en cualquier momento y puedes dañar incluso a tus amiguitos.

»Definitivamente sería hermoso despertar una mañana y escuchar a los profesores corriendo por todos lados con la agradable noticia que Potter hizo explotar la torre de Gryffindor en una de sus rabietas. Con la increíble reputación que has ganado este año no dudo que te coloquen un título de amenaza pública.

―Si eso te haría tan feliz ¿por qué quieres evitarlo?

― Por muy tentadora que sea la idea, me quedaría sin Gryffindors y sin trío dorado con los cuales divertirme a causa de su desgracia durante el resto del año, sería bastante aburrido.

― ¿Con Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw no te basta?

―No, no basta. Hufflepuff son tan cobardes que huyen con sólo vernos y los Ravenclaw no son para nada divertidos. Dejando ese tema de lado ¿Hablarás?

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga Malfoy? ¿Que no puedo ver ni hablarle a mis amigos por que me siento dolido y enojado con ellos y conmigo mismo? Que por mas que quiero simplemente mi mente se rehúsa y se niega. ¿Quieres burlarte de lo confundido que me encuentro, de lo incapaz y de lo enojado que estoy? Todo este miserable año mi mente no ha parado de traerme confusión, secretos, dudas, preocupaciones, temor, presión. La tensión no deja de estresarme y me presiona demasiado. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? No puedo evitarlo.

»Cedric muere frente a mis ojos y Voldemort regresa, les advierto a todos; pero se ríen en mi cara y me toman por mentiroso. El ministerio me llama a juicio por haberme defendido de los dementores que nada tenían que hacer en ese lugar, me quieren expulsar y faltaba poco para que al ministro se le meta la idea de enviarme a Azkaban.

»Llego con mis amigos después de no saber absolutamente nada de ellos durante todo el verano, ni una sola carta. Estuve incomunicado y preocupado todo ese tiempo en casa de mi familia muggle quienes son una completa escoria de humanos. Todos me mantienen alejado y me apartan, me ocultan las cosas bajo mediocres excusas y ni siquiera me toman en serio.

»Dumbledore me evita como la peste y mis amigos consideran una orden suya mucho más importante que la confianza que se supone tenemos. Así que adelante Malfoy búrlate y ríete en mi cara del patético estado en el que me encuentro.― dijo Harry cansado, ya no le importaba estar derramando lo que sentía a su enemigo, no le importaba nada, estaba muy cansado y agotado como para luchar y mantenerse en esos momentos.

―Wow Potter parece que verdaderamente estás estresado. Por supuesto la vida de famoso a veces no es fácil incluso para ti. Sin embargo después de todo tu discurso triste y conmovedor entiendo que solo tú puedes complicarte a ti mismo. No puedes soportar el rechazo de las personas ya que has estado acostumbrado a que siempre adoren el suelo que pisas y sólo por que las cosas no están sentando bien y a tu gusto, tu mundo se está desmoronando. Ahora acerca de la comadreja y la sangre sucia, no necesitan contarte todo solo por que tienes el complejo de querer enterarte de cualquier cosa.

―Yo confío en ellos Malfoy, en confianza se basa la amistad. Siempre les he dicho lo que me pasa, lo que me dicen o cualquier cosa de la cual me haya enterado, sin embargo veo que soy el único idiota que cumple con eso. Y no es que ellos guarden de mi cualquier cosa, sé que tienen derecho a tener su privacidad al igual que yo quiero tener la mía. Lo que ellos me ocultaron era muy importante y por supuesto me incumbía, pueden estar ocultando muchas cosas más y ni siquiera pensar en decírmelo, sin embargo cuando aparece el verdadero problema soy yo el último en enterarme.

―Vaya así que estás dolido por que te ocultaron algo que según tú es muy importante. Si ese es el problema entonces por que no olvidas el asunto de una vez, te calmas y los perdonas, siempre andas predicando del perdón, la amistad y el amor, así que toma en cuenta tus propios consejos.

»Por supuesto sé que es imposible hacerte ver que te conviene deshacer esa amistad que no te llevará a nada y que aunque no te hayas dado cuenta con lo ciego que estás, te hace más mal que bien. Pueden decir ser tus amigos e incluso así lo consideren ellos mismos, sin embargo están enterrados en lodo y te llevan a ti con ellos. Te dije que debías escoger bien tus amistades; pero no me hiciste caso por lo que ahí están las consecuencias.

―Ellos son mis amigos y los escogí por que son mucho mejores personas que tú y tus amiguitos sangre pura. Fuiste tú y tu arrogante personalidad una de las razones por la que rechacé ir a Slytherin y le pedí al sombrero enviarme a otra casa.

»Hermione es una bruja muy inteligente y no conozco a ningún mago de su edad e incluso mayor que la supere, Ron es un excelente estratega y además un mago muy valiente y leal. No podrías comparar el talento de mis amigos con los otros sangre pura que a pesar de su estatus no tienen ningún talento ni habilidad.

― Si ese es el caso y dices que tus preciosos amigos son lo mejor, ¿Dónde quedas tú? En qué sobresales a parte de tu fama.

―Yo…tal vez...

―Exacto, te has quedado atrás. Qué importa lo que los demás hagan o lo que logren, si tú no eres nada solo te quedará depender de otros. A menos que quieras jugar como buscador en algún equipo de Quidditch para toda tu vida, no veo algún otro futuro para ti. Tus calificaciones apenas sobreviven y como dices tu amiga sangresucia no solo supera a los demás sino que también te supera a ti. La comadreja aunque no lo notes siempre ha estado celoso de tu persona, así que para no estar a tu sombra te ha rebajado a su nivel, si intentas superarlos te darás cuenta de que todo lo que te digo es verdad, verás los celos que nunca te han mostrado, serás testigo de sus secretos y sentimientos guardados que incluso ellos mismos no tienen idea.

―Es mentira, ellos no son así. Nuestra amistad es verdadera Malfoy y no importa lo que digas no te haré caso, son lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida y no pienso perderlos. Perdonaré a mis amigos por que sé que no quisieron ocultarme nada y solo callaron por la orden de Dumbledore.

―Te dije que era imposible convencerte, fuiste a la casa equivocada y ahí estuvo uno de tus grandes errores. En Slytherin tu vida no habría sido tan fácil y eso te habría hecho superarte a ti mismo, una vez te hubieras ganado el respeto de tus compañeros, estos te apoyarían incondicionalmente, nadie te retrasaría. Slytherin tiene bastantes valores aunque no lo creas y además ha forjado no solo a magos oscuros como de seguro te han hecho creer, también ha formado a poderosos y talentosos magos que alcanzaron la cima. Uno de los ejemplos más claros es Merlín.

»Ponte a pensar un poco Potter, en nuestra casa no existe una clase secreta donde se enseña a como ser futuros magos oscuros o a usar magia negra. Son los caminos que quisieron tomar esos magos lo que los convirtió en magos oscuros. Hay tantas cosas que ignoras y eso es lo que causa que tomes decisiones erróneas, sin embargo es tu vida la que estás llevando a la basura, por lo que es tu problema y no el mío.

―¿Ignorar? Por supuesto que ignoro demasiadas cosas si nunca planean decírmelas ¿Acaso soy un adivino para saberlo todo? ¿Debo adivinar lo que ocurre, lo que no sé? Simplemente pido no ser excluido, que no me ignoren y tampoco me crean un niño incapaz de hacer nada…

―Da igual lo que oculten de ti, ignorar tu patético estado es lo que debería importarte. Apuesto a que sólo te han llenado la cabeza de puras estupideces ¿Cómo sabes que todo lo que te han dicho es verídico? Y si así fuera es seguro que sólo te has apoyado en su versión, que has confiado ciegamente en sus palabras y no te has puesto a pensar en el otro lado de la moneda. Todo lo has visto como un Gryffindor y no te has puesto a pensar en como lo ven los Slytherin. Si hubieras estado en nuestro bando ¿pensarías lo mismo de los Gryffindor?

»Conozco de sobra vuestra versión Potter, "el amor es la magia más poderosa", "los que practican magia negra son personas peligrosas y son el mal", "los muggles no son menos que nosotros los magos", "los nacidos de muggles también tienen el derecho de disfrutar lo que nosotros" y bla bla bla. ¿Acaso creen que nosotros no podemos sentir amor? Tal vez no lo demostremos mucho ante los demás; pero lo sentimos y apreciamos a nuestros seres amados con nuestras vidas. ¿Quién decidió lo que es magia negra y lo que no? El ministerio tiene el poder, sin embargo prohibió lo que se le vino en gana para que nadie se rebelase ante él y además para que los sangresucia se sientan mejor, para que no se excluyan y tampoco se sientan incómodos o intimidados.

»Ustedes asociáis todo lo que es mal con nosotros, sólo por que nuestras familias anteriormente practicaron magia negra. Magia oscura la cual en esos tiempos no estaba prohibida y por lo tanto se practicaba con normalidad, estamos en un mundo de magos, no de muggles y si los muggles nos descubren su único deseo será nuestra destrucción. Como te dije Potter ignoras demasiadas cosas, usa ese cerebro y despierta, concentra tus dudas en algo productivo y no en sentimentalismo que no te lleva a nada.― dijo Malfoy y se encaminó hacia la salida.

Sentía que ya había dicho más de lo que debía decir, después de todo nunca estuvo en sus planes informarle eso a Potter. El teatrito del cuatrojos lo había enojado así que se le antojó arrojarle algunas verdades en la cara, sin embargo sabía que Potter era una persona muy testaruda cuando quería serlo. Sabía que no le haría caso y defendería los supuestos ideales que creía suyos; pero ya era decisión del azabache tomar en cuenta lo que dijo, poco le importaba la vida de este así que le daba igual.

―Malfoy.―dijo Harry viendo la espalda del rubio quien ya estaba a solo pasos de salir

―¿Qué ocurre Potter?― dijo Draco parando su caminar

―Gracias por todo esto, sé que a ti no te importa, sin embargo aprecio tu acción. No conocía tus puntos de vista al igual que de los otros Slytherin y es algo que por supuesto voy a considerar; pero mi lugar está con mis amigos y mi familia, no estoy dispuesto a abandonarlos y pelearé por ellos incluso con mi vida. Además si no hubieras estado aquí para escucharme tal vez habría sucedido una desgracia como mencionaste, posiblemente te devuelva el favor si alguna vez necesitas algo.

― No necesito tu agradecimiento, creí habértelo mencionado antes. Te escuché para mi conveniencia como te dije desde un principio, y en cuanto a todo lo demás solo dije la verdad y lo que pienso. Por último nunca te hice un favor así que no quiero ninguna caridad tuya.― dijo Draco y prosiguió su camino hacia la salida hasta desaparecer de la vista de Harry.

Harry solo observó en silencio el lugar por donde había desaparecido el rubio. Estaba sorprendido de haber tenido esa conversación, parecía que todo fue solo una jugada de su mente. Sabía sin embargo que el rubio había estado ahí escuchándolo y dando a su manera su punto de vista. Ron enloquecería si se enterara que había hablado con Draco, no como enemigos sino como compañeros del mismo colegio.

Mejor se evitaba un sermón de Hermione y un reproche con la duración de un mes por parte de Ron. Conocía bien al pelirrojo y sabía que era muy resentido, tal vez jamás olvidaría el incidente, así que la mejor opción era ahorrarse todo eso y no contarles nada. Después de todo podría ser la última vez que hablaba de esa manera con Draco y también la última vez que recibía su ayuda.

Harry sonrió para si mismo y decidió perdonar a sus amigos, no podía estar resentido con ellos para siempre después de todo. Se apresuró a bajar a buscarlos y no tardó mucho en encontrarlos, al parecer ellos también lo estaba buscando.

―Harry en serio compañero ya no puedo sobrevivir así, sé que somos culpables y merecemos el que estés enojado con nosotros. Te prometo que no voy a volver a ocultarte nada incluso si Hermione me amenaza de muerte. ―Dijo Ron acusando a Hermione con el dedo

―No seas exagerado Ron, yo nunca te amenacé de muerte. Sin embargo es la verdad Harry, estamos profundamente arrepentidos.

―Tranquilos chicos, está bien ya los perdoné. Me tomé el tiempo de reflexionarlo y alguien me ayudó un poco así que decidí perdonarlos, sé que estáis arrepentidos.

―¿Alguien te ayudó?― dijo Ron intrigado

―Sí; pero eso no se los voy a decir así que ni piensen en intentar.

―P-pero Harry― intentó Ron

―Ni lo pienses Ron, Harry ya nos perdonó y eso es más que suficiente, además se lo debemos así que cierra la boca.― Regañó Hermione

―Está bien, está bien no diré nada― dijo Ron

―Si ya acabaron entonces vámonos de una vez, tengo hambre y ya es hora del almuerzo. Creo que incluso puedo comerme una ración más grande que la usual de Ron.― Dijo Harry encaminándose al Gran Comedor.

― Hey, nadie puede comer más que yo. Ya veremos si puedes ganarme Harry, has despertado al león― dijo Ron iniciando una carrera.

― Ustedes dos son imposibles― dijo Hermione tratando de no perder de vista a los dos Gryffindor.

Por más defectos que tengan sus amigos no podría desear nada más. Harry y Ron fueron sus primeros amigos y su amistad era algo que verdaderamente creía imposible de romper. Ella haría todo por ellos así como sabía que ellos lo harían por ella, no quería decepcionarlos y por lo tanto trataría de no cometer los mismo errores.

* * *

 _Poblado Muggle, Inglaterra. 10:28pm; 1995_

Hades paseaba por las calles de ese pequeño pueblo cercano a Londres. De todos los pueblos ese había sido el sorteado, así que se divertiría un rato mientras el Señor Oscuro trabajaba en sus planes para liberar a sus mortífagos en Azkaban.

Le había sido prohibido sobrepasarse con los magos, sin embargo no se mencionó nada acerca de los muggles. Los números de estos ya eran demasiados así que una rebaja pequeña no afectaría nada, es más incluso debía contribuir con la naturaleza ya que el equilibrio con el número de muggles se había destruido por completo. Si seguían aumentando así sus cifras no quería ni imaginar el desastre que se provocaría.

Para eso estaban también los magos y a veces algunos tenían que sacrificarse y llevar el cargo de reducir el número de los muggles para brindar un poco de equilibrio. Sin embargo cada que un mago oscuro emerge y quiere llevar a cabo esa tarea, todo los demás magos se ponen en su contra, más que nada esos que creen en la igualdad con los muggles.

Eran dos clases diferentes de humanos, provenientes de diferentes mundos. Además los muggles eran lo menos parecido al término humano, ya que provocaban más mal que ninguna otra criatura. Uno de los dos tenía que regresar el equilibrio y mantenerse en el poder, por lo tanto estaba encantado de ayudar a Lord Voldemort a cumplir con ese objetivo.

Hades sonrió al pensar en el Lord, le daba gracia el imaginarlo rodeado de montañas de papeleo, planos e información de Azkaban. Seguro que ahora lamentaba el no tenerlo a su lado ya que él siempre lo distraía de aquellas cosas, sin embargo hacer el papeleo era necesario por lo que decidió salir de la mansión y llevar a cabo su tarea antes de ser tentado a distraer o molestar un poco al señor tenebroso.

Sostuvo en su mano una máscara hecha por Voldemort, le había dicho que esta sería imposible de quitar sin la contraseña así que no habían preocupaciones en el caso de que quieran descubrir su identidad e intenten cualquier truco sucio para lograrlo. El hombre verdaderamente era un paranoico, como si dejara que alguien se acercase a él siquiera.

Sin embargo sabía que no debía subestimar a los miembros de la Orden, tenía algunos magos muy talentosos y útiles. Tal vez pueda acarrear algunos a su lado y si no cedían entonces lamentablemente tendría que asesinarlos, verdadera lástima desperdiciar esos talentos.

Muy bien era la hora de la diversión así que se encaminó hacia el centro del pueblo y lanzó un _fiendfyre_ a su alrededor incinerando a todas las personas que se encontraban presentes al alcance del fuego. Se colocó la máscara y bajó la capucha que tenía puesta para incrementar su rango de visión.

Las personas gritaban y corrían aplastándose unas a otras para poder huir, muchos otros intentaban apagar el fuego que se había extendido hacia las edificaciones y así poder salvar sus pertenencias. Hades rió en voz alta enviando escalofríos a quienes podían oírlo, muchos se congelaron incapaces de moverse y algunos se sumieron en la desesperación.

Hades levantó el brazo y de este brotaron cadenas gruesas de color morado las cuales se lanzaron en busca de sus víctimas. Los muggles que fueron interceptados gritaron desesperados sin saber lo que ocurría, trataron de liberarse; pero la cadena estaba enganchada a su piel sin posibilidad de liberarse. Todos fueron atraídos hacia Hades quien los esperaba ansioso de poder romper un poco sus juguetes.

En total fueron nueve muggles, y cada uno de ellos murieron de manera espantosa víctimas de los juegos sin piedad del mago. Descuartizados, cortados, despellejados, atravesados, desangrados y objetivos de las maldiciones más horribles. Los que habían observado la escena se habían quedado en shock, sin poder moverse y congelados del miedo, pocos fueron los que reaccionaron y huyeron para salvar sus vidas, sin embargo las cadenas los encontraron y el ciclo de tortura continuó.

Hades sólo podía enviar nueve cadenas por un brazo y tener libre el otro, así que una vez hubo jugado personalmente con una buena cantidad de muggles, decidió asesinar a varios a la vez y ver el caos reinar junto a los gritos desesperados siendo música para sus oídos.

Hizo explotar a varios muggles que huían en grupo obteniendo órganos y miembros esparcidos por todas partes y una lluvia de sangre que manchaba el piso y las edificaciones. Provocó incendios y ráfagas de aire que cortaban cual cuchillas por lo cual varios quedaron decapitados y desmembrados. Era una pesadilla para todos y sólo un juego para Hades quien disfrutaba de llevarse las almas en sufrimiento guardándolas en la joya que poseía en la oreja derecha.

Después de tan sólo un par de horas de deleite y quedando tan sólo unos cuantos muggles sobrevivientes, los cuales se ocultaban junto a los cadáveres para no ser encontrados, sonaron unos estallidos en el aire dando a conocer a algunos miembros de la Orden. Estos se quedaron en shock al ver el grado de destrucción y salvajismo terrorífico ante sus ojos.

Ojo loco Moody se quedó sorprendido por primera vez en su vida, sin embargo no demostró mucha emoción en el rostro, Kingsley solo se cubrió la boca ante la imagen presentada y Tonks vació el contenido de su estómago en algún lado. Hestia Jones y Dedalus Diggle también se encontraban ahí sin embargo al ver el aterrador panorama hubieran deseado no estarlo. Remus sólo expresó terror ante la visión de su entorno sin embargo sus pupilas se dilataron un momento después dando a entender que el lobo en su interior si disfrutaba de la vista. El licántropo intentó controlarse; pero le era difícil ante el fuerte instinto que se había despertado.

―Vaya que sorpresa tan agradable, la famosa Orden del Fénix quiere unirse a la fiesta. Sí que sois bastante rápidos ya que ni siquiera los aurores han aparecido. ¿Tenéis un radar especial tal vez?― dijo Hades con voz juguetona y alegre.

Con sólo escuchar el sonido de esa voz que parecía imposible, los nervios de acero que había forjado ojo loco durante toda su vida se rompieron. La voz era una melodía divina salida de la boca de un ángel, dulce, melodiosa y electrizante. Sin embargo con el tono infantil añadido tenía un doble filo escucharla, tan divina como podía ser la voz también era seductora, atrayente y adictiva, tal cual la voz de un demonio que te cautiva y te lleva a cometer cualquier pecado que te trae a tu perdición.

―Esto va a ser un infierno― expresó Ojo loco.

* * *

 **Bueeeno ya estoy aquí con el nuevo capítulo, lamento haceros esperar tanto, de veras jejeje.**

 **primero que nada muuuuuuuuchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia y leer mis ocurrencias, estoy verdaderamente feliz.**

 ** _Princesa Vampirica:_ muchas gracias por leer mi fic, estoy rehappy de que te gusten los caps y te envío remushos abrazos**

 ** _Susy kstorena:_ gracias por comentar, sí se que hay mucho misterio con Hades pero ya se irá descubriendo poco a poco, tenme paciencia jejeje, abrazitos.**

 ** _Setsuna-GW:_ ojalá te guste el nuevo cap, espero tus comentarios muy pronto, abrazitos.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir mi historia, espero con ansias leer sus opiniones mucho muy pronto, me animan mucho a continuar la historia. Os quieroo mucho y les mando electrizantes besos y abrazos.**

 **Arhia Ryusei.**


	4. Lo siento

Sé que abandoné esta historia, sucedieron demasiadas cosas en mi vida y dejé de tener tiempo para escribir. Cuando quería continuarla sentía que se iba la inspiración, no estaba contenta con el desarrollo que había planeado para esta historia. Sin embargo he decidido renovarla, no quiero que se quede sin un final por lo que quiero continuarla. Pero ya no será Amlaut, he decidido quitarle algunas cosas por lo que la historia cambiará. En mi perfil estará la nueva historia modificada espero que me podáis entender y les guste la nueva versión.

Decidí llamarla: "El día en que dominaste a un dios"

Espero la lean.


End file.
